sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Fell (SVep)
Story A long time ago, we came to the Earth. You know the story: Years and years ago, Gems had once colonized and monopolized the planet Earth. Humans were taken as slaves. Seeing a sort-of continuity between the whites, blacks, and Gems through history, the Gems immediately took out their authority and left Earth to basically rot. A small group of Gems of light hues remained. They were respectively named the Pastel Gems. As you know, we are the Pastel Gems: sworn protectors of humanity and taking charge of the other Guardian Gems of Earth as they’re sent down from Homeworld for being delinquents. It started with me, Cerussite, Angelite, and Rose Aura Quartz. We start on the surface of present day Tokyo. Common people with common lives roaming a common world. Humans continued with their lives knowing the presence of us Gems, they didn’t fight us or anything once they found out we could communicate and understand each other peacefully. One day, Homeworld issued the order to begin reconstruction of the Earth by taking in and enslaving the humans to destroy their own planet. This didn’t last very long and we soon returned humans to their lives as it was before we came in. Now, they barely acknowledge the presence of us Gems, writing us off as Gods that no one ever sees. Ever since then, Homeworld has only sent out Gems who were delinquents in their society. We train and disperse them through the world in case of an emergency. We’ve received so many Gems by the time Moonstone had come around that we stopped caring, stopped allowing ourselves to get attached to each and every one of them. None of us really bonded with the Gems we train and none of us really cared that we didn’t. When Moonstone came around, she was soon meeting other Gems of the world as they all referred her to us. "The Pastel Gems? I guess I could see how it goes,” she said. It was Celestine who eventually joined her in the trip up to Tokyo for training. Just like all the others, Celestine and Moonstone practiced under our guide for a year, being introduced to many other convicts of Homeworld each day they stayed. First came Taaffeite, who was actually beaten up horribly in Greenland. Soon after, Crocoite and Sunshine Magic Aura Quartz were sent to us by other gems in the area for refining. The four of them hit it off immediately, becoming their little group soon to be separated from the Pastel Gems. Only then did we receive the first offensive attack from another gem colony in the galaxy. We were under heavy losses that we couldn't afford any more destruction on the Earth. The Gems both fought as hard as they could but, to no avail, they were tearing up the Earth too terribly. While there was no clear victor, we on Earth had resented a harsh loss but continued onwards. The heaviest losses we suffered from were those of the now shattered Sunshine Magic Aura Quartz and Purple Magic Aura Quartz. It was only then that we understood their saying of, "Life is such a precious and tragic thing". It was rough for the newer members to take in but the continuing fighters were horribly struck with grief. Moonstone knew many phrases by this point. One of her most recurring phrases was, "What do you mean she's only a myth?!" We thought we could turn Moonstone around while she was still shallow in her feelings. Sending her out on missions with Cerussite was the best we could do at the time since we had nothing else to try and prevent her tantrums. Ceru was our counselor gem because any of us could talk to her without problems... Moonstone lashed out. We took it to vote and were thus forced to remove Moonstone from such a stressing environment. In her stead, we placed Prasiolite in her spot as the new berserker. She was infuriated by this, leaving us with the lingering thoughts of, "Fine! If you're so insistent on keeping it to your tiny group, we'll just leave!" Following the extraction of Moon from the Pastel Gems, all of her closer friends had followed her out the door elsewhere. Remaining was Rose Aura Quartz, one of our smaller but stronger gems to have been recruited. She didn't last long under the pressure Moon and her faction placed on her. In parallel, the Pastel Gems were facing another threat, the rising creatures of mysterious blackness. In our last great stand against these beings of naught, Rose discovered a great power but also discovered a new term in her dictionary : shattering. The immense amount of power she had accidentally unleashed placed so much stress on her gem's strength capacity. After this, she was aptly renamed the Shimmering Force. A title fit for a God but a God fit only for a title. The Jriev pulled far away from the main cities and retreated into the barren lands of each country and landmass. Moonstone's faction claimed responsibility of these outskirts and constantly fought us for rights over those lands. Whenever we saw them again, we noticed they always had new gems that were familiar but not at the same time. The most recent encounter with Moonstone, she yelled and screamed, almost in tears as she was dragged away by a pair of gems of yellow and pink. "Rose is not gone! She wasn't then and she isn't now!" Trivia *Nothing Category:Skies-Verse Category:SV Episodes Category:A to Z Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Episodes